The cat litter box is a device, which is used to collect in one location the waste products from a cat. The usual box consists of a rectangular shape into which the cat will deposit its excrement. Without some type of cat litter box the cat is likely to deposit its excrement in various locations. This, of course, is not desirable and a cat litter box centralizes the waste station. One of the byproducts of a centralized waste station is the necessity to change the soiled contents of the cat litter box.
This invention relates to a device, which allows the cat owner to change the litter box without having to touch the litter. A person who owns a cat realizes that one of the least liked jobs is changing the litter box after the cat has deposited its waste. The job of changing the soiled litter can be messy and smelly. The ordinary means of disposal is to place the soiled litter into a garbage bag or similar container and properly dispose of the waste.
In the usual litter box a garbage bag may be placed in the bottom of the shell of the litter box and litter is poured on top of the garbage bag. Unfortunately as the cat uses the litter box the claws of the cat frequently tear the garbage bag. This damages the garbage bag and destroys the effectiveness of the garbage bag because it will no longer hold the soiled litter when the litter is to be changed.
If a garbage bag is not placed on the bottom of the shell of the litter box, the cat owner is forced to pour the soiled litter into a garbage bag.
This device will allow the cat owner to simply and efficiently empty the litter in a waiting receptacle, which in this case will be a garbage bag. This allows the cat to use the litter box without tearing the garbage bag as it is commonly done in other types of litter boxes. The garbage bag is placed between an interior shell and the bottom half of the exterior shell of the cat litter box and is not in contact with the claws of the cat. In this manner the garbage bag is kept completely intact. This will allow a quick, easy and neat method by which the cat owner can change a litter box.